This study seeks to evaluate the effectiveness and safety of thalidomide for treatment of oral and esophageal aphthous ulcers in patients with HIV infection. It will also evaluate the effect of thalidomide on HIV load, as determined by standard and immune-complex dissociated HIV p24 antigen assays, in HIV-infected individuals with aphthous ulcers.